1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing small pitch z-axis electrical interconnections in layers of dielectric materials which are applied to printed wiring boards and diverse electronic packages. Moreover, pursuant to the invention, there is provided a z-interconnected dielectric layer structure produced by the method as described herein, employing dielectric materials, such as resin coated copper, of the type supplied by Isola Laminates as xe2x80x9cRCCxe2x80x9d or a polymer coated copper such as supplied by Asahi, employable in the manufacture of diverse type of electronic packages, including printed wiring boards (PWBs), substrates, multi-chip modules and the like.
Currently, in the industry which is concerned with the manufacture of electronic packages, such as those including printed wiring boards, resin coated copper materials are employed in the processing of built-up dielectric layers which may provide for z-interconnections upon lamination and the provision of vias therein. Generally, the resin coated copper material is applied to the printed wiring board, thereafter fully cured, vias are then formed, plating is implemented as required and then circuitized, and is well known in the technology. However, the materials which are employed, such as the resin coated copper; in effect, a filled polyphenylene ether (PPE) coated copper, such as sold by Asahi as APPE, is subject to a deficiency which resides in that in its uncured state the material cannot be wet processed or, alternatively, is incapable of being fully cured and bonded.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although various publications are currently disclosed in the technology, and which are intended to form generally small pitch z-interconnections, none of these are applicable to the present invention.
Cole, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,984 discloses a method for producing an electronic module which incorporates a high density interconnect structure employing a KAPTON(copyright) layer as a redistribution layer. This has nothing in common with the present invention and it does not employ a resin coated copper material (RCC) analogous to that provided herein in forming the small pitch z-interconnections.
Jiang, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,957 discloses a multi-layered substrate with high density interconnects and methods of making the same, wherein circuitized pads are employed for the interconnect area. In lieu of having through vias or blind vias, a via is drilled through a substrate to a pad on the other side thereof, terminating on a pad at a first surface of a first circuit layer. This is completely different from the present invention and has nothing in common therewith.
Haas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,696 B1 discloses a lasable bond-ply material which is employed in the construction of multi-layer wiring boards. The material is B-staged, and various embodiments as disclosed therein provide for a laser drilling of vias and filling thereof with a conductive ink, and then forming a laminated structure. Although, in general, this is somewhat similar to the present invention, unlike this publication the present invention disclosure employs a resin-coated copper (RCC), whereas in contrast therewith, the patent discloses a mixture of a micro-fiberglass and fibers forming a different prepreg material which is intended to be laminated. Consequently, both as to method and structure, the Haas et al. patent is completely different from the present invention as disclosed and claimed herein.
Finally, Ochi, et al. Patent Appln. Publication No. US 2002/0023777A1 employ a base member which is constituted of two materials, whereas contrastingly, the present invention utilizes a single material of greater simplicity and economical nature.
It is contemplated that for future products of this type which are employed in the manufacture of printed wiring boards, particularly for small pitch grid structures including z-interconnections, it may be necessary to provide dielectric materials without the glass fibers which are contained therein, as is currently usual in the technology. One dielectric material of that type is resin coated copper (RCC), such as is sold under the trademark Asahi PC-5103; in effect, a filled APPE (allylated polyphenylene ether) coated copper material. Moreover, it is also desirable to be able to laminate this resin coated copper material to substrates without the need of having to introduce additional layers for joining these layers together, such as sticker sheets or adhesives, in order to be able to maintain the produced electronic package in a thinnest possible condition and capable of precise layer and via registration.
In order to obviate or eliminate the limited time and drawbacks which are currently being encountered in this technology, there is provided a method and an arrangement for utilizing this material; in essence a resin coated copper, whereby the resin coated copper material is transferred to a base substrate which may be constituted of either a copper plane or thin multilayer panel, and processed in a lamination press under an essentially low pressure and temperature. This physical condition would thus be adequate to join the material to the base layer without advancing the cure stage of the material, and with the joint being adequate to facilitate the peeling of the copper carrier from the resin coated copper material without lifting of the material.
Pursuant to the inventive method it is also possible to peel the carrier from the resin coated copper layer after drilling, however, the small web remaining between any vias in the material could potentially tear and shred the copper carrier, rendering it difficult to fully remove the latter from the resin coated copper layer without damage.
Subsequent to peeling the copper carrier from the resin coated copper material, it is possible to apply a new protective surface carrier, comprising materials such as Mylar, polyester, or polyvinylidene fluoride, saran wrap or the like, by way of example, to the surface of the resin coated copper material so as to thereby provide a protective layer. This will enable the resin coated copper surface to be laser drilled to form vias at a lower energy inasmuch as it is not necessary to have to drill through copper. Moreover, this would offer protection from redeposited debris encountered as a result of drilling, while also potentially serving as a barrier surface during hole fill of the vias. This protective surface layer can then be peeled off, and a laminate structure formed by the underlying resin coated copper surface and substrates is capable of being produced in a separate parallel relationship and then laminated together as constituents of the printed wiring board (PWB).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for producing small pitch z-interconnections for printed wiring board structures, employing a resin coated copper material which is transferred onto a base carrier layer in a lamination press at a low pressure and temperature and facilitating the material being joined to the carrier layer without advancing the cure of the resin coated copper material, and enabling readily peeling the base carrier layer from the resin coated copper material.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a method as described herein wherein the resin coated copper material is transferred to a base carrier, constituted of either of a copper plane or thin multilayer panel, adhered thereto in a lamination press under low temperature and pressure which enables peeling the carrier layer therefrom after drilling of vias, and facilitating the application of a new protective surface carrier to the resin coated copper material.
Yet another object of the present invention resides in the provision of an arrangement for forming small pitch z-axis interconnections for a printed wiring board utilizing a resin coated copper material which is transferred onto a base carrier in a lamination press under low pressure and temperature conditions on the absence of advancing the cure of the resin coated copper material.
A more specific object resides in the provision of an arrangement of the type described herein which enables the joining of the resin coated copper material to a base substrate, comprising either a copper plane or thin multi-layer panel without advancing the cure of the resin coated copper material and which is adapted to facilitate peeling the base substrate from the resin coated copper material without lifting the material.
Yet another object is to provide an arrangement as described herein wherein the substrate or base carrier layer can be peeled away from the resin coated copper material subsequent to drilling vias, and facilitating the application of a new protective surface carrier to the resin coated copper material so as to supply a protective layer facilitating laser drilling at a lower energy.
Pursuant to the present invention the arrangement enables an underlying resin coated copper material surface below the protective surface layer to be formed separately in parallel with substrates and thereafter laminated together, as required.